


Lazy Satudays

by bonepages



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, mentions of alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepages/pseuds/bonepages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More often than not they find themselves here, slipping into something akin to routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Satudays

More often than not they find themselves here, slipping into something akin to routine.

Friday nights out in Tokyo with friends turn into sleepy Saturday mornings in nursing hangovers as lively as the night before. They always seem to make it out of bed at least, untangling from each others limbs for long enough to take too-warm showers and make too-strong coffee that turns lukewarm too quickly. The coffee table seems too far away to reach as they find themselves curled in on each other, late daylight trying its hardest to peek in through the shut blinds.

The couch was their refuge from headaches and embarrassing images of the night before- Suga’s too-loud too-bright too-high pitched laughter, Tanaka’s too-loud too-off key singing. Quiet conversations half remembered in corners of the karaoke bar. Asahi’s kind eyes and looks of concern as he held Suga’s hand.

( “You don’t need to push yourself so hard.”

“But I care about him but I don’t know where I am with him-”

“You’ve known each other for years you know he holds his heart on his sleeve.”

“Easy for you to say you HAVE a boyfriend.”)

Yamamoto’s strong arm around Tanaka’s shoulders as he buys him another round, already grumbling into his half-empty beer.

(“He’s still hung up on his ex I know it.”

“Dude you’re still going on about that?”

“Sometimes I think he’s with me because I’m the "safe option.”

“Have you seen your arms, man? I’d feel safe too!”)

Hours from now they might check their phones and the various “Are you okay?” texts that came with them, but for now this was better, Tanaka pressing his nose into Suga’s sweatshirt, nuzzling his middle as he used his lap as a pillow and the TV just white noise behind them.

“Best pillow ever,” He’d mumbled, as they flopped down, “Just look at those thighs.” And he’d squeezed them, earning himself a soft slap on the shoulder but no further repercussions as he settled into place.

Ten minutes turned into a half hour. Suga worked his hand over Tanaka’s hair, now just long enough to peek between his fingers, a beautiful light brown. Either it was college stress or the need for a change Suga hadn’t asked, but wasn’t complaining about his friend’s new look. He scraped his bitten nails lightly down the base of Tanaka’s skull, earning a happy sigh and wiggle from his lap.

“You know,” He began, leaning down to nuzzle right above Tanaka’s ear, “You are very endearing when you’re half asleep.”

“’M endearing all the time.” The lump mumbled back into his stomach and Suga laughed, soft and clear, as he felt Tanaka smile against him and wrap his arms just a little tighter around his middle.

And there they would stay, for as long as they needed to, until soft touches turned to caresses, and Tanaka would lift his head up to kiss Suga’s waiting lips, embracing morning breath with eager arms.

So they didn’t know where they were going with all this, but like that had stopped either of them before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm bonepages and this is my first fic I've written in years. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr is also bonepages.


End file.
